


Where Do We Go Now?

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Series: The Silent Cries [18]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Distrust, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: There's no going back. This is it, and Slash doesn't know if it's going incredibly good or incredibly bad.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Slash
Series: The Silent Cries [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823191
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Where Do We Go Now?

It was hard to tell what Duff was thinking, but his lips were thin and there was a faint nervousness about him, about the way that he was acting, that suggested he was just as nervous as Slash was, which was saying something, because there was enough anxiety brimming in his mind that all sorts of scenarios were running around like headless chickens. 

Maybe this had been the wrong move. But they were here, and there was nothing that could be done now. Slash took a deep breathe and wiped his hands on his pants, smiling faintly at Duff in an attempt to reassure both of them. "Are you sure?" Duff asked. Slash smiled at the evident concern and pat the blonde's shoulder. "Yeah. I'm sure." 

_As sure as I'll ever be._

Axl was right outside. Whatever would happen was going to happen no matter what. Slash hoped that this reunion would go about as well as it could, all things considered. Now was not the time to doubt his decisions regarding this whole mess, because he had dragged not only himself into this, but Duff, too. "Thanks for following me." Slash added, and Duff huffed out a small laugh. "I think that's a given." Duff replied. 

The words meant so much more than they were meant too. Slash felt a warmth in his chest at those words. Duff was surely heaven sent, because this man could not get any more perfect. 

Wanting more than anything to just pull Duff in his arms, Slash squeezed his lover's shoulder and then pulled away, opening the door and stepping out, feeling the hot sun as it made itself known. 

During the last few weeks, Slash had debated on what he was going to say. He'd imagined himself, cool and casual as can be, but his heart was beating like a drum and his palms were sweating. This was the first time he'd seen Axl in years, and the remembrance of the last time they'd seem each other in the flesh was still fresh in his mind. 

Axl was standing there. His hair was tied back, his fingers hanging on the loops of his jeans. He looked just about as awkward as Slash felt, which was comforting, somewhat. 

Duff had his chin tilted up, eyes narrowed in that classical show of distaste that bordered on hate. Far from uncomfortable, he just looked angry. Slash wondered who was going to be the first one to speak, but the man opposite of them solved that problem easily. 

"Hey, guys." Axl said. His voice had changed in the years that had gone by, now a little higher-pitched if possible. "I'm glad to see that you two made the trip fine." He did sound genuinely pleased, but _why_ was a mystery. 

Slash swallowed thickly. It felt too casual, too _okay._ He didn't know why he felt like that, because he never wanted to rehash the previous events, but it didn't feel right. Duff was watching both of them, eyes sharp, as if searching for a reason to leave. "Thanks." Slash finally said, trying to fill the silence. 

A bystander would've thought that the three men standing there were having an intense showdown. An insider would see the tense postures and weary gazes and know that something beyond their control was happening, bubbling just below the surface. 

"How was the flight?" Axl asked. He was moving a lot, shifting uncomfortably. 

_I'd rather be on that plane than here right now._

Slash shrugged. "It was alright." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Duff look down, strands of hair falling into his face. Slash knew what was coming, and didn't make a move to stop him. 

"Let's skip the pleasantries, Axl. We both know what we really need to talk about." 


End file.
